La dague du destin
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Une petite reprise des événements du deuxième film. Parce que je ne suis peut-être pas la seule fan-girl de Loki à avoir été un peu déçue par sa place dans le film, à avoir espéré en vain qu'il apparaisse à CE moment précis, et à avoir été un peu déçue par la scène de fin. Alors puisqu'on a bien le droit d'imaginer ce qu'on veut, voilà ce que j'aurais éventuellement voulu voir.


**La dague du destin**

Bonjour à tous.

Comme dit dans le résumé cette petite fic est née du fait que, en tant fan-girl de Loki, j'ai été un peu déçue du développement offert au personnage dans le film Thor2. Donc voilà, parce que je me suis entendue murmurer son nom dans l'espoir de le voir revenir comme une fleur pour sauver son frère à CE moment (vous comprendrez sans doute de quel moment je parle en lisant ^^), et surtout parce que je trouve la scène de fin où Loki est sur le trône d'Odin juste de trop. Pour ces raisons, j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce droit que nous avons tous en tant que spectateurs d'imaginer "les choses comme j'aurais eu envie qu'elles se passent" (et aussi parce que c'était une excuse en or pour que je puisse développer ma vision du personnage de Loki).

**Attention soyons claire,** je me permets ici de reprendre les événements du film à partir du moment où Loki est présumé mort, mais je le fais dans le plus grand respect de l'équipe qui a réalisé le film et son histoire. Je ne dénigre pas leur travail, bien que la scène de fin ne m'ait pas trop plu je respect les choix qui ont été fait et j'ai bien sûr hâte de voir ce qu'un Loki sur le trône d'asgard nous réserve.

Donc voilà, ceci dit je vous laisse à votre lecture en m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Thor sont la propriété de Marvel (et de bien d'autres sans doute).

* * *

Il était là, étendu entre ses bras, ce corps que la vie délaissait doucement, une plaie béante sur la poitrine. Il l'avait protégé, il avait entraîné son ennemi dans la mort, comme tout bon Asgardien l'aurait fait. Qu'importent toutes les erreurs qu'il ait pu commettre, toutes les perfidies qu'il ait pu inventer, aujourd'hui il mourrait avec l'honneur d'un grand guerrier. Et Thor s'arrangerait pour qu'Asgard, non, pour que les 9 royaumes se souviennent de lui ainsi. Il le lui promit. Oui, tous se souviendraient de Loki comme d'un Asgardien à part entière : Loki fils d'Odin, frère de Thor, prince d'Asgard. Mais pour le moment, le jeune dieu était là, tremblant dans ses derniers soupirs, demandant pardon entre ses dents serrées de douleurs. Thor le berça, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes: _Chut, chut_. Il lui accorda son pardon, il lui promit de compter ses exploits à père. Le corps de Loki s'affaissa, sa tête bascula en arrière, ses yeux perdirent tout point d'attache et un dernier soupir vida une ultime fois ses poumons. Le dieu du tonnerre berça encore un peu le corps inanimé, qui dans la mort reprit peu à peu son apparence de naissance, l'apparence d'un Jotun à la peau glacée et craquelée. Thor pleura un peu sa douleur, puis le devoir se rappela à lui par la présence de Jane. Il n'était pas encore temps de pleurer les morts, Malekith avait l'éther et il allait détruire les mondes, il fallait l'arrêter. Peut-être que plus tard, quand tout cela serait terminé, Thor pourrait revenir chercher le corps de son frère, et lui offrir les honneurs dus à son rang. Mais pour le moment, il dut se contenter de le déposer là, sur cette terre en cendres et plongée dans les ténèbres. Thor passa avec émotion la main sur les yeux d'un vert profond pour les refermer, puis il se redressa, et partit vers son devoir.

Les cendres de cette terre lui grattaient le dos, le vent chargé de poussières lui irritait la gorge, sa blessure émettait une douleur qui irradiait ses chaires. Il était suffisamment sonné pour que toutes ces sensations lui paraissent assez lointaines, mais visiblement, même les ténèbres le rejetaient. Lui, le paria, le bâtard, Jotun abandonné à la naissance, Asgardien méprisé par ses paires, prince déchu par Odin. La Grande Faucheuse elle-même semblait ne pas vouloir de lui. Pourtant il se serait bien endormi là pour ne plus jamais s'éveiller, plus de douleurs, plus de traîtrises, juste les ténèbres accueillants. Mais non, même ça il n'y avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait même pas simplement mourir tranquillement. Oh, s'il restait allongé là ça finirait bien par venir, la perte de sang et l'environnement hostile arriveraient bien par avoir raison de lui, tout divin soit-il. Mais cela prendrait du temps, et ce serait dans des douleurs atroces. Sa mort serait donc à l'image de sa vie au final... Loki gémit dans un sursaut de conscience, peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie de mourir. Après tout, sa vengeance n'était pas accomplie, il n'avait pas eu le trône qu'il convoitait (bien qu'il ne convoite le dit trône que pour nuire à Odin). Alors oui il avait demandé pardon à Thor, oui il pensait réellement ses mots murmurés dans un soupir. Mais étaient-ils en rapport avec ses fautes passées ou à venir ? Et surtout, c'était à Thor qu'il avait demandé pardon, pas à Odin. Car sa haine envers le Père de toute Chose brûlait toujours au fond de ses entrailles. C'était sans doute cette même haine qui l'empêchait de sombrer simplement dans les ténèbres de la mort. Odin l'avait méprisé, malmené, mal-aimé, il n'avait eu de cesse de le rabaisser plus bas que terre, et plus bas encore si possible. Qu'importe ce que Loki avait fait, dit, imaginé, Odin n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection ou même de fierté à son égard. Le jeune Jotun n'avait jamais rien attendu des autres Asgardiens, même avant de connaître la vérité sur ses origines il se sentait trop différent d'eux, mais il aurait bien espéré un peu de soutien de la part de Thor. Mais non, son frère d'adoption n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider, que ce soit face à Odin ou face à ses propres doutes. Seule Frigga l'avait véritablement aimé comme son fils... Pourtant, Loki avait continué à aider son frère à chaque bêtise ou mauvais pas, il avait continué à chercher à tout prix cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux de son père. Pourquoi ? Loki sentit ses points se serrer, emprisonnant quelques débris de cendre coupante dans ses paumes... Tout simplement parce qu'il les considérait vraiment comme tel, comme un père et un frère.

Apprendre le mensonge d'Odin au sujet de ses origines avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Dès lors tout s'expliquait, sa différence, le rejet dont il était l'objet, tout. La colère qu'il nourrissait depuis lors, à l'égard de son peuple d'adoption mais aussi de cet univers où il ne trouvait pas sa place, cette colère l'avait poussé dans les limbes des ténèbres qu'il côtoyait depuis trop longtemps. Il avait fait des erreurs, des _horreurs_ aussi. Il voulait faire souffrir tous ces gens autant qu'il avait souffert. Alors quand l'Autre lui avait fait miroiter la promesse du pouvoir et d'une vengeance apportée sur un plateau d'argent, il n'avait pas pu résister. Bien sûr, Loki s'était douté qu'il serait utilisé, mais il avait été aveuglé par sa haine, pensant pouvoir contrôler la situation. Il s'était fourvoyé, il avait juste voulu attirer l'attention d'une façon ou d'une autre, prouver sa puissance. Mais finalement il n'avait réussi qu'à déclencher une guerre sur Midgard. Car soyons claire, s'il avait eu le contrôle de ses actes à ce moment les choses se seraient passées bien différemment, de façon plus subtile et perfide en tout cas. Mais bon, d'accord c'était idiot, vraiment idiot. Que pouvait-il récolter en s'alliant aux ténèbres en personne à part... les ténèbres... Pourtant en un sens sa bêtise semblait avoir amené des résultats, maintenant tous étaient conscients de sa puissance. Et puis il y avait Thor... Le Jotun avait été plus que surpris du changement dans son regard, il semblait avoir mûri, _compris._ Et surtout il semblait réellement regretter, peut-être que Thor avait réellement les sentiments d'un frère à son égard, ou au moins un minimum de respect. Voilà sans doute pourquoi Loki s'était senti obligé de lui murmurer une litanie d'excuse. Et il fallait qu'il arrête d'essayer de se tromper lui-même, sur le moment, ce n'était vraiment pas pour faire souffrir le grand blond à sa prochaine démonstration de la perfidie du Dieu des Mensonges. Mais Loki ne s'interdisait pas de se servir de cette arme supplémentaire à l'occasion, ainsi il pourrait éventuellement briser les espoirs de réconciliation et de repentir de son ''frère'' en prétendant que ses excuses étaient fausses. Car oui, Loki était comme ça, il avait eu plusieurs millénaires de souffrance pour apprendre à se servir de toutes les armes à disposition pour blesser autrui, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

Loki fut secoué d'une toux qui fit monter le sang à ses lèvres, et irradier la douleur dans tout son corps. Le dieu ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le cours de ses pensées avait été mis à mal par la souffrance physique qui brouillait ses sens. Alors il fixa le ciel noir, juste, simplement et immensément noir. Ces mêmes ténèbres qui avaient vu naître puis disparaître une race entière, qui avait créé ce qui s'avérait être le pire danger pour les 9 mondes en ce moment : Malekith. Le Jotun à l'agonie soupira doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller encore plus la douleur de sa blessure. Se fessant il tourna légèrement la tête, haut dans le ciel noir ce qui ne semblait pour le moment être que des mirages lumineux s'alignaient doucement. La Convergence commençait, les frontières entre les mondes allaient s'estomper pour disparaître un instant. Loki ne pu que frissonner d'effrois en comprenant comment Malekith prévoyait d'utiliser ce phénomène pour détruire les 9 mondes d'un coup d'un seul. Le dieu grogna en refermant les yeux, ce n'était plus son problème ! Cet univers ne voulait pas de lui, alors il pouvait bien disparaître, il s'en fichait. Et puis s'était typiquement le genre d'idée maléfique qu'il aurait pu avoir pour parvenir à ses fins, en fait Malekith méritait son admiration et... Loki eut un sursaut et rouvrit brutalement les yeux, était-il vraiment tombé si bas ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'un pauvre elfe noir, dernier représentant d'une espèce éteinte, voulant répandre sa haine sur l'univers tout entier ? Et bien non... La réponse claqua l'esprit du Dieu des Mensonges avec une clarté atterrante. La frustration, la colère envers lui-même et ce monde, faillirent arracher des larmes amères à Loki, il ravala rageusement ces dernières en serrant poings et dents. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela avait d'étonnant ? Malekith et lui avait beaucoup en commun, y compris le fait d'être des créatures des ombres. Et Loki pouvait bien s'en défendre, lutter de toutes ses forces, cet état de fait ne changerait pas : il ressemblait vraiment à Malekith. Cela l'atterra tout d'abord, puis il finit par trouver ça franchement ironique, risible même. Il eut même la pensé incongrue qu'il allait tuer Malekith et l'empêcher de détruire les mondes, pour mieux le faire à sa manière ensuite. Puis il se ravisa, s'il détruisait l'univers le Dieu des Mensonges ne pourrait plus répandre sa tromperie sur le monde. En même temps si le monde était détruit, le monde ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal non plus. Loki s'attarda un instant sur cette idée intéressante, mais finalement il la rejeta : il était plus grisant d'asservir plutôt que de détruire selon lui. Oui, voilà une différence avec Malekith. Lui, Loki le Dieu des Mensonges avait quand même plus de classe. Le dieu qui en cet instant n'avait plus grand-chose de divin, baignant dans son sang sur cette terre désolée, commença à se demandait si la douleur ne le faisait pas délirer un peu. Et ce fut là sa dernière pensée cohérente car Loki sombra dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Des bruits de combat le sortir un peu de sa torpeur, ramenant légèrement à la surface sa conscience à la dérive. Loki gémit doucement, il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient, tournant un peu la tête il constata que la Convergence avait quasiment atteint son paroxysme. Le combat final entre Thor et Malekith devait être largement entamé. Le Jotun essaya de se secouer un peu, revenant à des pensées plus terre à terre. Il comprit qu'il avait là une occasion en or de disparaître, de se faire oublier un temps pour préparer sa vengeance, puisque tous le pensait mort. En même temps à quoi bon se relever et se battre à nouveau si ce n'était que pour souffrir. Loki hésita un instant, mais un faible instinct de survie, grondant au fond de ses entrailles, lui intima de bouger. Le dieu concentra doucement sa magie pour se soigner un peu et se redonner des forces. Puis, avec un grognement de frustration, Loki arracha de terre son corps affaibli. Oui, il allait s'arranger pour vivre, survire plutôt, puis après il verrait quoi faire. Pour le moment il devait juste s'arranger pour partir d'ici et disparaître quelque temps, juste assez pour se faire un peu oublier et regagner sa pleine puissance. Une fois redressé sur ses jambes un peu chancelante, Loki eut un instant d'hésitation et se tourna vers la zone où les frontières des mondes se dissipaient. Ce n'était pas comme si le Dieu de Tonnerre avait besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser de Malekith, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, dans son état de faiblesse Loki ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. De plus, pourquoi diable irait-il aider Thor ? Le Dieu des Mensonges plissa le nez et tourna les talons, bien décider à quitter cet endroit désolé au plus vite. Des explosions résonnaient dans son dos, il se douta que les frontières estompaient des mondes ne devait pas faciliter le combat. Soudain, un déferlement de puissance maléfique fit courir un frisson sur l'échine du Jotun. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et contempla, avec un mélange d'admiration malsaine et d'effrois, l'éther se frayer un chemin entre les mondes. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser vraiment à autre chose qu'au poids écrasant que la magie ténébreuse de Malekith exerçait sur ses épaules. Brusquement, tout se stoppa et l'éther se ratatina sur lui-même, visiblement Thor fils d'Odin avait une fois de plus accompli son devoir et sauvé les 9 royaumes. Loki allait repartir, profitant de l'accalmie pour s'éclipser, mais à travers le voile brumeux qui déchirait les frontières des mondes il distingua une forme familière inanimée et il perçut le danger.

Le Dieu des Mensonges se demanderait, encore longtemps après, la raison de son acte à ce moment précis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé tomber sa meilleure chance de disparaître aux yeux de tous pour se précipiter à son secour ? Peut-être tout simplement en souvenir de ce sentiment fraternel qu'il avait chéri malgré toutes les traîtrises dont il avait été victime.

Thor était étendu au sol, avec l'humaine qui le secouait de toute la pauvre force dont elle capable, mais ses efforts pour réanimer le dieu semblaient vains. La structure noirâtre qui avait servi de vaisseaux à Malekith et à sa pitoyable armée était en train de vaciller, son pied fragilisé par le combat menaçait de céder. Et bien sûr, Thor se trouvait pile sur la trajectoire de sa chute. En se propulsant au travers du voile qui liait les mondes, Loki maudit une fois de plus sa chance. Il émergea à quelques mètres de Thor et concentra sa puissance. Le Jotun grinça des dents en stabilisant la lourde structure en plein ciel, il sentit sa blessure se rouvrir et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent de quelques centimètres dans ce matériau bizarre que les humains appelaient ''pavé''. Il sentit un cri rauque rouler dans sa gorge alors qu'il rassemblait une ultime fois sa magie, se servant des frontières distendues entre les mondes pour balancer cette ruine de vaisseau ailleurs. Loki s'écroula alors, le souffle court, épuisé d'avoir trop utilisé sa magie, et par cette blessure qui le faisait de nouveau souffrir. Il était à la limite de l'inconscience et il comprit en cet instant qu'il avait réellement perdu toute chance de fuir, il était bien trop faible désormais. Tellement faible qu'il ne put que distinguer, au travers d'un voile brumeux, les événements qui suivirent. Thor, une fois réveillé, se précipita à son chevet et le prit par les épaules, tentant vainement de faire en sorte que le Jotun reste conscient. Il s'étonna d'abord de le voir vivant, puis le remercia longuement de l'avoir sauvé à nouveau, il lui promit enfin qu'il allait le ramener à Asgard, le soigner, plaider en sa faveur auprés d'Odin. Loki murmura quelques paroles en essayant de répondre ou de se défendre, mais ses mots étaient trop incohérents.

Le Père de toutes Choses soupira lourdement alors qu'il contemplait son trône. Quand Thor était revenu avec Loki entre les bras, Odin aurait bien voulu laisser le Jotun agoniser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive (ce qui n'aurait pas trop tardé vu son état). Mais son fils avait été des plus convaincants, et puis que répondre alors que le prince légitime d'Asgard devait la vie à ce bâtard, par deux fois en plus... Alors Loki avait été soigné, sous étroite surveillance, car on n'enchaîne pas le sauveur d'un prince ce n'est pas politiquement correct. Comme si la moindre surveillance avait un jour pu contrer le Dieu des Mensonges dans ses actes... Tant qu'il avait de la magie, il restait très dangereux. Et cette dague posait là ne le rappeler que trop bien. Loki avait disparu purement et simplement, ne laissant derrière lui que cette dague, mais pas n'importe où, sur le trône même d'Odin. Thor avait déclaré un peu innocemment que c'était peut-être une façon de se repentir : Loki partait car il ne voulait pas être emprisonné à nouveau, ou traité en un paria comme il l'avait toujours été, mais il partait sans arme. Pour Odin c'était tout autre chose, le Jotun fuyait pour mieux préparer son retour et il avait laissé un message d'avertissement derrière lui. Il est vrai que les dernière actions de Loki prêtaient à confusion. Il avait aidé Thor contre Malekith, bon grès mal grès, il avait sauvé la vie du prince alors qu'il aurait pu choisir de fuir en le laissant mourir. Mais... Loki restait Loki, le Dieu des Mensonges aussi dangereux qu'imprévisible dans sa bêtise et sa perfidie. Odin resta encore un moment à fixer cette dague sur son trône. Alors ? Message de paix ou déclaration de guerre ? Le roi d'Asgard eut un sourire mauvais, il dégagea la dague d'un revers de la main et l'envoya valser au loin dans la salle du trône. Odin prit place sur son assise royale d'un air satisfait, qu'importe ce que Loki prévoyait, il ne pourrait lui nuire. Car le Père de toute Choses était ainsi, un guerrier puissant et un roi inébranlable. Néanmoins, dans un coin plongé dans la pénombre, un filet de magie verte flotta au-dessus de la dague au message ambigu laissée par Loki.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Est-ce que vous aussi, vous auriez voulu que les choses se déroulent différemment dans le film ? Et que pensez-vous de ma vision de Loki ?


End file.
